Impa and Ghirahim: Servants in Love
by PokeMaster Zelda
Summary: Ghirahim has been in love with Impa for as long as he could remember. The only things keeping him back? The fear of being rejected and a secret he's hidden from everyone. So when a man steals Impa, he's afraid of spilling the beans on not only his crush, but his friends who help him save her. Will he be able to overcome his fears! Impa x Ghirahim and rated M for a REASON people!
1. Dark Secret and an Unknown Love

**A/N: I've been thinking of this concept ever since Hyrule Warriors came out. This is rated M, however, so read at your own risk… CAUSE THESE TWO GONNA GET DIRTY LATER ON…** ** _You have been warned…_** **P.S. Fourth wall breaks WILL be used!**

Impahim

Ever since he had met her on the battlefield, Ghirahim had had a… thing… for the Sheikah leader, Impa. He didn't know why or how, but every time he caught a glimpse of her, his heart would throb and ache to tell her how he felt. The problem was, he could never get a good moment, even during breaks. After all, whenever someone wasn't playing the game, everyone would get together and enjoy themselves, so those were the perfect times to get with her… right? NO. Hylia curse his goddess damn forsaken conditions! Nobody else knew that Ghirahim suffered a form of autism that made him frightened or extremely shy when he was around a lot of people. His sisters, Fearum and Meriam, would always try to get him to be more social at raves or any other big parties, but little progress would be made. So little, in fact, that the only large crowds he was okay with were soldiers. It came to the point where he simply acted the way he did to get them to stop harassing him. Due to this condition, it was impossible to get even _a meter_ close to Impa, as she was always surrounded by people. Ghirahim was alone. Alone and helpless. He felt as though he would never be able to confess to Impa. As he sat alone in a corner, as usual, he noticed that a certain red eyed Sheikah was looking at him from her seat at the counter.

Impa's PoV

I didn't understand. Why did I feel so strange? Why was _Ghirahim_ , of all people, sitting alone in a corner, with a concerned look upon his face? Why was my heart pounding so goddess damn freaking hard? Just… why? I looked at the people around me. There were all the characters in Smash Bros. for Wii U, the Inkling boy and girl, the Squid Sisters from Splatoon, and a bunch of other characters from the games Kelly owned on the console. I looked back at Ghirahim and noticed that he was now curled up in his seat, as if… as if he was _scared_. _Scared_ of the large crowds that plagued the fairly large room. "Yo, Impa!" I jolted back into reality at the sound of one of the Squid Sisters, Callie's, voice. "You okay? Ya seem a little… out there girl," she declared. Holy shit. She was actually _drunk_. I had never seen anyone get drunk here! I didn't think that she would drink like crazy at all! Even if it _was_ a Splatfest, that was NO EXCUSE to get drunk! "Yes, I'm alright Callie," I replied, attempting to sound casual, "Just a little worried about Ghirahim." Callie looked at me, clearly suspicious. Or maybe surprised… I didn't know how to tell a drunken person's expression because… I had never gotten drunk. "Why don't you go talk to the guy? I think he has a thing for you…" I was speechless at this remark. Callie was the type who did this sort of thing. Shipping people, I mean. But I never thought she'd ship me and _Ghirahim_. "Do you really think so? Do you think I should talk to him?" I felt my cheeks start to burn as I said this. Silence was all I got.

Ghirahim's PoV

I felt my cheeks grow warm. Impa had actually _looked_ at me! She noticed my morose attitude! Probably not the best time to notice me, but at least she did! I saw Callie start conversation with Impa, and began to wonder what they were talking about. If only I wasn't so fucking shy! I just wanted to be normal. Normal enough so I could enjoy these parties! Why can't I ever be happy!? Why, why, WHY!? My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Impa get up from her seat. Callie said something that looked like, "Yeeaaaaaaaaaaah, you better do it". But I had no idea what she actually said. What _really_ shocked me is when Impa started to make her way towards me, with two small martinis in her hands. When she finally reached me, there was a long moment of silence between the two of us. That is, until Impa took a deep breath and asked a very simple question, "May I sit with you, Demon Lord?"


	2. Passing Out

"May I sit with you, Demon Lord?" Impa's words echoed in Ghirahim's ears. The girl he had a crush on… wanted to sit _next_ to him? Ghirahim felt the heat climb all the way up his neck. This was the sort of moment he had been waiting for! "Uh… s-sure… Impa…" Ghirahim stammered, the heat up to his cheeks by now. Impa handed him a martini and sat down beside the now light pink demon. _Whatthefuck!? OhmygoddessesOhmygoddessesOhmygoddesses OhmygoddessesOhmygoddessesOhmygoddessesOhmygoddessesOhmygoddesses!_ Ghirahim thought, _Impa's sitting next to me! This is actually happening!_ "Um… are you okay?" Impa's voice interrupted Ghirahim's thoughts. "Absolutely…" Ghirahim said wistfully. "I- I mean uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh I'm fine, why do you ask?" He abruptly fixed his tone. Impa stared at what he thought was going to be his broken soul. _Holy shit, I messed up big time…I'm gonna die now, aren't I?_ These thoughts ran through Ghirahim's head as Impa stared at him, her face switching between horror, disgust, and confusion.

Impa's PoV

Did he? No he didn't get drunk too… right? Surely I must be being flirted with, right? Wait- THAT'S JUST AS BAD AS GHIRAHIM BEING DRUNK! "You look like you've been dunked in shrimp pink paint," I changed the subject… for both our sakes. "I'm worried for you, Ghirahim." What worried me even _more_ was when the only answer I got was silence. Did I say something? Probably. It most likely sounded like I spoke out of turn. I took a small sip of my martini. It wasn't _too_ bad. The least it did was soothe my nerves of actually talking to a guy. The only other forms of "talking" were usually commands to comrades or group conversations. Otherwise, I was the silent one. And now, talking to Ghirahim, who was not only a villain but _unpredictable_ as an actual _person_ …, it made my nervous system overload with warnings and suggestions like, "Kill him NOW!", and, "Don't listen to him! No matter _what_ that damn fairy OR squid lady says!" I nearly laughed at the last one. But I stayed straight- faced. No one had seen me laugh in pure pleasure for a LONG time. About 15, 20 years, give or take a few. And I wasn't about to let a demon see me show any true emotion. The air between me and Ghirahim was still silent, and I began to wonder what was going on in that little head of his… and when the hell he was gonna say something!

Ghirahim's PoV

She… she didn't kill me. She had handed me a drink, and was worried about me! My heart was pounding out of my chest! Maybe I _could_ confess to her… I had been waiting for so long, why waste any more time? "Impa, I-," I started to say the words that laid so heavily on my chest, "I- I lo-," "AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" A loud, eccentric, voice joined the moment. I knew who it was, and so did Impa. A very crazed, very _drunk_ Zant decided to crash my little inner party. _Dammit Zant, why must you get drunk at EVERY get together?_ I screamed in my head. He did this. EVERY. SINGLE. FUCKING. TIME. And it annoyed me to NO DAMN END. "Why don't you two love birds join us at the counter?" That's when I tensed up. The hand that wasn't holding my drink started twitching. My palms and forehead started sweating. And my vision was starting to go dark. Zant didn't know about my condition, and had unwillingly started my, "panic mode". It happened whenever I got scared of joining a crowd. I heard Impa start saying something, but I blocked it out. I couldn't take it, and I passed out.


	3. A Bitter Loss

**A/N: About Ghirahim's sisters, I will include them in this chapter. I say this because I knew someone was going to ask… eventually… : l**

"Ghirahim!" Impa shouted. She didn't know what happened. She had tried to ask him what was wrong, but she never got an answer. He passed out, but from what? All Zant had asked was whether they wanted to join the party or not. And all he had had was a small martini, not a bottle of vodka! So what happened? Everyone in the room began to panic. "CALL AN AMBULANCE, A DOCTOR, **SOMETHING!** " Zant shouted, despite being drunk, "Ghirahim's passed out, and you all run around trying to save yourselves! Can at least _some_ of you get your asses over here to help someone!?" _Wow,_ Impa thought, _Words of wisdom coming from_ Zant _!? Never thought I'd live to see_ that happen. Dr. Mario from Smash Bros. came over, accompanied by Samus Aran (without the Power Suit), and Marie from Splatoon. Impa watched as they tried to get Ghirahim to wake up. And as she watched, she felt, deep down in her heart, desperate hope he wouldn't die on her.

Lana's PoV

All I heard was shouting. That's literally all I heard. I was freaked out. It started with a single shout, Impa's shout, which turned into Zant panicking as well, and pretty soon, the whole room was in a panic. I turned to Cia, who was _trying_ to say something to me, but it was drowned out by the noise. The next moments were difficult to understand, as shadows then filled the bar, and a loud, shrill scream sent the party into "ultra-panic mode". What was going on? I hope that wasn't anyone from _my_ game. It wasn't Cia, because she would've busted my ears with that scream. It wasn't me, 'coz I don't scream like dat. So who was it? The smoke cleared, and to my dismay, it was indeed, someone from Hyrule Warriors. It was Impa. How do I know? Well, Ghirahim was injured, so who was the only other person holding a martini? Do you, the readers, know?

Ghirahim's PoV

I woke up on a bed in the Infirmary. I had _hoped_ to see Impa at my side, but she wasn't there. I couldn't believe it. My autism had gotten the best of me once again. I was ashamed! Why!? Why can't I be normal!? It was at that moment I heard the robotic voice of the visitor door, _"_ _Ghirahim L. Argo, you have visitors. Allow access?"_ "Yes," I replied. The door opened to reveal the two people I hadn't seen in 18 years. "Fearum Meri and Meriam Fern Argo," I stated, staring at my sisters in disbelief. They had actually come to visit me… " It's good to see you again, brother dear." Despite being five years old, Meriam's voice was formal and deep, like an 18 year old. "Meriam's right! We haven't seen you in _FOREVER_!" Now, Fearum's voice… hers was the exact opposite of Meriam's. She sounded like she was five or six, yet she was the oldest of us three at age 32. "Yes, you're right. A long time has passed," I agreed. "Were you guys at the party?" I asked. "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh… about thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat…" Fearum began, "Your girlfriend got stolen by some random bitch." Meriam finished. I stared at her for a second or two. She was joking, right? Impa… stolen? No… no, no, nonononononononononono nonono! No, it CAN'T BE. With those words, for the first time in forever, I sobbed. I sobbed, and I sobbed like there was no tomorrow. "No… no…! w-Why?! WhY diD tHiS hAPPen?!" My voice cracked and broke as I tried to say more, "I-i-I diDn'T dO anYThiNg wrong! **_WHY!?_** " I was sick of being a burden. I helped out, and _this_ is how life repays me!? Why can I never experience true happiness!? Why, why, WHY!? As Fearum rubbed my back, and Meriam sent soothe snakes to my wrists, I wailed and mewled like an injured cat.

Impa's PoV

Darkness. That's all I could see. Or well- _couldn't_ see. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, so I did the smartest thing I could think of. I stayed still, and waited for another form of life.


	4. Sister's Story

**A/N: If any of you are wondering why this is rated M by now, it's because alcohol, curse words that surpass ones like hell and damn, and sex. Thank you for your time.**

Cia's PoV

What happened? I mean, yes, I heard all the panic, but… what. The fuck. HAPPENED. Lana seemed to be in no mood to explain, so I was left clueless for abooooooouuuuuuuut… FIVE. HOURS. When I was finally informed (no thanks to Lana, the mother fucker.), I was shocked to find out _Impa_ had been stolen by the smoke. By the… smoke… what? I was still a little blank on the details… But if I'm correct, someone from a different console came into the Wii U. I know it was a different console because if it wasn't, there would have been no smoke. Smoke comes from the character crossing barriers between gaming devices. Unfortunately, this makes stealing things much easier… and in this case, a friend of ours was stolen. But I don't understand! Who in their right mind would steal Impa!? WHY. Just… WHY? The question spun in my head as On the Moon from A- One began to play.

Impa's PoV

I was blindfolded, gagged, and hanging from my hands. How did I cease to fight back? The smoke was practically humanoid, so I _should've_ fought back on instinct… and yet I didn't. A door opened and I heard heavy footsteps coming toward me. Suddenly, my blindfold was ripped off by a black, scaly hand. All I saw were two glowing, orange eyes staring at me fixedly. Who do I know that has the same eyes? No one, that's who. "So… _that's_ where you were hiding from me, little _spirit maiden_ …" the deep voice that said this sent chills down my spine. Who _was_ this guy?! I am a general, not a spirit maiden! "Well, believe me… I've got  plenty of plans for you, _wench_." WENCH. How _DARE_ he!? I AM NO WENCH! I swung my legs in hope of kicking his balls. I failed… miserably. "Now, now, spirit maiden, that's no way to act to your… _Demise_ …" He edged the last word. Was I supposed to know what that meant? I know demise is another word for death, or, end. _**BUT I DON'T WANNA DIE**_. _**NO… I DO NOT**_. "Listeh, buh e," I tried to say, 'Listen buddy', but that's hard to say with your mouth gagged. "I doe no wut yu wan ehaclee, buh Im naw a uh speereh maydeh" I struggled between the piece of cloth in my mouth. "Don't lie to me! I know the spirit maiden of Hylia when I see them!" my kidnapper barked. _Well, clearly you don't because then you would have let me go,_ I screamed in my head, _if you knew, then you would have released me! Hylia, fucking, GODDESS! Wake me up; wake me up inside, SAVE ME, OH MY GODDESS,_ _ **WHAT THE**_ _ **FUCK**_ _ **!?**_ He is a complete jack-ass bitch! I have had my fill of his _bullshit_! NO. I refuse to let him get to me. Someone will find me… right?

Ghirahim's PoV

It was hard to finally accept that the love of my life had been taken away. "Y- You know…" Fearum stuttered, "It's not like it's- um- the end of t- the world!" she forced the rest of the false sentence. She didn't understand. She didn't have my autism. She's _never_ had someone to love in a non-family way, and she never will. She doesn't know what it's like to lose someone you would die for. Nor did Meriam….

 _ **Nothing will EVER change that**_

"I know what you're thinking, brother Ghirahim." Meriam's voice interrupted my unholy, internal screaming, "You _know_ that's not true right? She _LITERALLY_ got a date four. Fucking. YEARS AGO." At this statement, my head snapped back to stare at my sister, who had the biggest shit-eating grin I've seen all week. "And… _WHO_ … is this mystery boyfriend? And _WHERE_ did you encounter him?" I struggled. Fearum was rendered speechless at these questions. "W- Well- um…" She started to say, "Fear, do you want _me_ to tell him your little Taylor Swift Love Story?" Meriam asked, distressed, "N- N- No! I can t- tell him myself!" Fearum nearly shouted. _How much anime has she been watching, NOW?_ I screamed in my head, _The way she said that… you'd think she's a tsundere!_ "Well…" Fearum started, "It all started when I was doing gigs for different consoles. I had really liked the one guy from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Shulk…"

~flashback (in Fearum's PoV)~

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD EVENING EVERYONE!" A 28 year old me shouted to the audience down below. I was in my human form, and, like Ghirahim, nobody knew of my demon/true form. "Now this song's gonna be different than what ya'll are used to," I continued, "This was written by a male singer instead! This song is called On the Moon! Let me hear it from you guys!" A roar came from the crowd that was eager for this song. My eyes skimmed the crowd in search of one particular blonde. I finally spotted him. Shulk. I had admired him for _years_ , and this was the perfect moment! A chance to show what I was made of! The music began, and I let out the powerful siren voice that mother had blessed me with since my birth…

Song-【東方Eurobeat ENG SUBS】On The Moon【A-ONE】

 _ **V1:**_

 _I don't believe it, I can never catch a break…_

 _I put one down, and one more rises!_

 _I swear, this has to be the fifteenth in a row,_

 _But somehow it always surprises…_

 _What kind of killer do I gotta overthrow_

 _Just to get a little peace and quiet?_

 _I know I need to get away somewhere,_

 _But somehow the world will deny it!_

 _Why does it feel like I can never break the ceiling,_

 _And take a moment just to cry?_

 _Sometimes I get tired of this…_

 _VENGEANCE IN MY EYES!_

 _I don't want to waste another day away from lovin' you!_

 _Got these feelings taking over like the rabbits on the moon_

 _Let's indulge a life of lunacy, I feel it's overdue_

 _Dream away, and we can make it to the rabbits on the moon!_

 _ **V2:**_

 _Why do they never try invading somewhere else?_

 _Or better yet, go on vacation?_

 _I swear, I'll never have a moments rest if tonight is any indication…_

 _Why does it feel like I can never break the ceiling,_

 _And take a moment just to cry?_

 _Sometimes I get tired of this…_

 _VENGEANCE IN MY EYES!_

 _I don't want to waste another day away from lovin' you!_

 _Got these feelings taking over like the rabbits on the moon_

 _Let's indulge a life of lunacy, I feel it's overdue_

 _Dream away, and we can make it to the rabbits on the moon!_

 _ **V3:**_

 _I don't believe it, I can never catch a break…_

 _I put one down, and one more rises!_

 _I swear, this has to be the fifteenth in a row,_

 _But somehow it always surprises…_

 _What kind of killer do I gotta overthrow_

 _Just to get a little peace and quiet?_

 _I know I need to get away somewhere,_

 _But somehow the world will deny it!_

 _(Sometimes I get tired of this… VENGEANCE IN MY EYES!)_

 _I don't want to waste another day away from lovin' you!_

 _Got these feelings taking over like the rabbits on the moon_

 _Let's indulge a life of lunacy, I feel it's overdue_

 _Dream away, and we can make it to the rabbits on the moon!_

*End of Song*

I cut off all siren vocals from entering the mic as a roar erupted from the crowd. Once again, my eyes went to searching for Shulk. He had moved all the way up to the front, and he was gazing at me! I activated the Hippogriff vision of my grandfather, and saw that his cheeks had turned warm red! I felt the same form of heat crawl up my neck. I gave him the tiniest wink and smile, causing his cheeks to practically _glow_.

 _At the after party…_

I was searching frantically for my crush when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was the man himself. He had TOUCHED me! Heat began to build up in my stomach as we stared at each other for a few seconds. That is… until he handed me a note and ran off. What I read nearly made me faint from the heat wave that passed over me:

 _Dear Fear M. A.,_

 _Meet me in the rose garden. I have to tell you how I've been feeling…_

 _Please don't ask/judge,_

 _Shulk_

 **A/N: Sorry I stopped the flashback midway. The chapter started to get to long….**


	5. A Lil' Announcement!

A Little Announcement

Okay guys, I give. I am running out of ideas. And when I do, they are usually for later chapters. As in, chapters 8 or higher. So, please give me ideas for stories, and I will consider some. Also, here are some stories that I might rewrite:

\- Impa and Ghirahim: Servants in Love

That's right. Only one. Heck, I might even rewrite just a single chapter: Chp 4. Listen, the first review I got on this story was literally 'Lame plot' and I'm not really spawning a lot of fresh ideas for that story either. For _any_ story, actually… So please, if you're gonna give me a review that's negative, add some constructive criticism in there. I'm not interested in the type of comments that give _only_ harsh criticism. I'm posting this on all my stories, FYI, so if you see this twice in row….. yeah… just skip it.

I'm PokéMaster Zelda, and I see ya next time!


End file.
